


august skies

by aoxkaga



Series: blue skies and crimson eyes [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NO LIE THIS IS CORNY AF, aomine's in love haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxkaga/pseuds/aoxkaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aomine realizes that he's completely infatuated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	august skies

A particularly intense round of basketball convinced them to head back to the redhead’s home. The notion of karaage and a freshly aired futon had him inviting himself to stay overnight in the other’s humble (he’s lying to himself) abode. Feet shuffling, almost too tired to walk, a slight breeze picked up, making him shiver.

“Hey! Look at the sky, isn’t it so beautiful? Don’t you just love it?”

The owner of the voice looked at him, crimson eyes in excitement, pointing into the distance. His eyes followed in the general direction, and he sucks in a breath at the patch of sky showing between the city buildings and trees. 

An array of shades, hues and streaks of orange, pink, yellow and red framed the sky. He stares, slightly awestruck at the vibrant colors; he turns back and (sure enough) sees expectant eyes waiting for his approval.

“Well??” 

Rolling his eyes, he lets out a huff of agreement, “Yeah, fine Bakagami, it’s pretty nice. There, ya happy?” 

The redhead nods back affirmative and turns to look back at the setting sky. A little bit too engrossed in watching the horizon, he doesn’t notice Aomine staring at him. Doesn’t notice how Aomine’s eyes linger on his lips, how they trace the slope of his nose, how they lose themselves in Kagami’s eyes. 

Eyes that causes his blood to boil and shivers to run down his back. Eyes that captivate and entrap him, and once again, Aomine’s an absolute goner; just lost in those red orbs. 

“It’s kinda amazing isn’t it?” Kagami gazes wistfully at the sky. He reaches a hand out, and for a moment it’s like he could touch the sky. “Sometimes when I try hard enough, when I jump high enough, the sky just seems within my grasp.” Like if he were to just leap a little higher, a little farther, he’d have the moon and stars in his hands. 

(And if he couldn’t, Aomine would’ve grown wings right then and there to grab the whole universe for him.) 

Kagami turns, electric red eyes on him, and gives a smile that rivals the sun. 

And now he’s positive why something like the setting sky (something he sees almost everyday and doesn’t even think twice about it) took his breath away. 

_Don’t you just love the sky?_

Yeah. He did. 

_It’s the colour of your eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this tid-bit. was having a case of writer's block and this sweety came along and RIPPED me outta it haha!


End file.
